Alrena
, shorten as is one of the heroines. Biography Rena is one of the twelve pillars of Elios Pantheon. She is the . She is the master of Valkyries and the deity of War Maidens. Rena is one of the Three Graces, and the embodiment of the ideal girl. She is also known as . It is generally believed that whoever becomes her lover will have eternal victory, this was rumoured amongst the male gods. Rena is one of the two war/valour deities of Elios. Rena is also called a brave deity. Rena is responsible for rational fight and defence. Generally more warriors worships her than Thores. She is the guardian of the city wall and a deity who keeps the city safe. The walls are carved with holy symbol of Rena, people pray for safety of their life. Therefore non-warriors also worships in Rena. She is a goddess who helps the Heroes, and various Heroes has defeated the evil Fiends with the help of Rena. Her sacred beast is a dog and her sacred bird is a swan. History When her mother died, she was adopted by Odis and Feria. Therefore Totona and Fanacea are her foster sisters. Appearance She is described in the figure of a young beautiful girl dressed in armour and helmet, and wielding a spear and shield. Personality Her personality is the female version of Reiji. However, Reiji isn't bound by one woman, whereas Rena is the type who will bind one man who she loves. In addition, she is ruthless to others. This trait has been inherited by her clones Mona and Kuna. She like dogs more than cats. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :Older twin brother. He is the first one to nickname her as Rena. She hates her older brother, partly because she hates philanderer. She thought Alphos was a fool to challenge Kuroki. ;Denebola :Subordinate. Rena entrusted her to be Kouki's carer. ;Feria :Foster mother. She is indebted to Feria for raising her but at the same time is afraid of making Feria into an enemy. Rena is worried about the existence of Kouki would be known by Feria. ;Kouki :Rena's beloved son. Kouki is the son of Kuroki and Rena. Rena never told Kouki about the identity of his father, she vaguely told him that he is a skilled swordsman and a knight in Nargol. She is extremely worried about Kouki being attached to Kuroki, as there is a possibility of Kouki following his footsteps into becoming a Dark Knight. She would use all of her abilities to stop Kouki from following Kuroki to Nargol. She was extremely happy when Kouki and Kuroki had met even without her arrangements. She was so delighted when Kouki is learning swordsmanship from Kuroki. :Rena can be overprotective of Kouki. When she found out that Kouki was kidnapped by Elves, she was so angry that she prioritise punishing the elves over the invading Apophis' Deities and Fang followers. She is also protective of his son's chastity. :Rena has high expectations for Kouki, she wants Kouki to become a Hero and then her knight. She was extremely pleased when Kouki displayed bravery and talent of swordsmanship. She was worried about Kouki's origin would be exposed with his usage of Black Flames. ;Kuna :Her clone. Initially she was against Kuroki in creating a clone goddess, but it turned out to be a pleasant miscalculation for her part. She stopped having dreams about Modus and instead see Kuroki in her dreams, to which she looks forward to every night. She uses Kuna's information to occasionally help Kuroki. Because Rena is the original, she can control Kuna. ;Kuroki :At first they were enemies, but Rena was attracted to Kuroki. She finds him more her type than Reiji. Rena tries to recruit Kuroki as her knight but she was shocked when she was rejected by him. However she agrees with Kuroki's statement that a knight who betrays others isn't worthy of being called a knight, but this made Rena desire him even more. Rena tries to use the magic love potion on Kuroki to make him into her slave, but it backfired on her. They shared a passionate night and conceived a child together. :Rena is in love with Kuroki and enjoys teasing Kuroki. She says the man she loves couldn't lose. :She was willing to give birth to her enemy's son, and will make Kuroki to take responsibilities. She has to keep her son a secret because it would affect her position amongst the Elios' Deities. She teases Kuroki to make another child with her. She forbidden Kuroki to take Kouki to Nargol, and told him to teach their son swordsmanship. ;Modus :Rena originally hated Modus. It all started due to Feria's influence and later when Modus created Mona. After the birth of Kuna, she doesn't care about Modus. ;Mona :Her clone. Originally she plans to dispose the clone so she can stop dreaming about Modus. However Rena stops caring about Mona and Modus, once Kuna was created. ;Nier :Subordinate and trusted confidant. ;Reiji :Rena hates Reiji because he is similar to her older brother. When rumours spread about Reiji is her lover, Rena was repulsed with the idea of being in a relationship with him. She also hates when people think Reiji is the father of her son. :Rena considers Reiji a pawn against the Apophis' Deities. She plans to sever their bond once Kouki grows up as a Hero. ;Ruthien :Rena was very mad at her for kidnapping Kouki and almost taking his chastity. She gets angry when Ruthien calls her mother-in-law. ;Schizuferia :Her Apostle. ;Shirone :She greatly dislike the fact that Kuroki and Shirone were close in their original world. When Shirone was poisoned by Girtalu, Rena wished Shirone to sleep eternally. She originally intended to have Shirone to teach Kouki swordsmanship. ;Totona :Foster sister. Rena acknowledges that she and Totona both have similar taste in men and fashion. Rena considers Totona to be gloomy because she was always secluded herself indoors. She believes Totona isn't bold enough to develop a relationship with Kuroki. However she can't underestimate Totona because she is the daughter of Feria and sister of Fanacea. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero She complains to Heibos about his assistance to Modus. Alphos awaits for Rena outside her palace. He passes Odis' message to her. The Horn of Holy Dragon King She tried to use the magic love potion on Kuroki. She wakes up and remembers the whole night. She complains about Kuroki that rather than making a new goddess, he should kidnap her instead. The Silver Witch She thinks of Kuroki in her palace. Nier reports to Rena that Feria wishes to meet her. The Evil God's Labyrinth Renas waited for Kuroki when he left Totona's library. Rena receives report of Laveurys recent activity in the Minon Plain. The Black Storm Rena receives a report from Nier that Reiji and the others are confronting the Dark Knight. The Demon Realm's Princess After Rena had her tea party with Feria, Ishtia, Fanacea and Totona, she returns to her palace in Elios. Denebola informs Rena that Kouki has woken up, he had noticed Rena's absence and cried nonstop. Rena quickly attends to Kouki, Kouki stops crying after being held and quickly went back to sleep. The Beast God's Desert In Elios, Feria discusses with her daughters; Fanacea, Rena and Totona about the condition of Thores. Rena travels to Eld Kingdom to convey Feria's message to Ishtia. Rena and her War Maidens are hastily travelling toward Aarnak on her skyship. Rena responded to Kuroki's pray and appeared in a hurried. With her appearance, both Gypshir and Apophis faction responded cheerfully. Abilities Rena emphasises defence in comparison with Thores, but she does not neglect to attack. Rena fights without the chance of offence and defence together. Not to the extent of Kuroki, but she is pretty strong. Rena is evenly match and greater against Chiyuki in a fight. She is a master of and . * * * | }} is a magic that invades deep into the conscious, you can also know the person in question has forgotten. * ** | }} can normally bring out about 1 shield no matter how powerful it is. Rena doesn't fight much but it is quite strong. Particularly good at magic and techniques related to defence, Shirone once asked for help, but remember that the attack did not reach at all. The magic shield changes its strength depending on the skill of the caster. Even one or two Rena's magic shields can be easily defeated by Reiji. *** Development Rena's first setting was a princess but was upgraded to a goddess. The character's role was destined to be abducted or turned into stone by the Demon King. She is the common heroine of the Dark Knight and Hero. The point is that conflict occurs around her. Takeru Nezaki originally intended to make her personality virtuous, but with the protagonist as a Dark Knight, it was with deep regret to change the personality because the story wouldn't advance if the goddess side did not have a problem. The author promised a role for Rena is either abducted in the story or made into a stone.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Magic Love Potion The author didn't know when to write an episode where the beautiful and innocent goddess is kidnapped by the evil Dark knight, and that the righteous' Hero of Light goes to the rescue.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Delightful to meet again Takeru added Alrena in the book because the name Rena has been overly used and he wanted to differentiate. Alphos and Rena has motifs.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Awakening of the Dragon She is based on the Greek mythology and , and Nordic mythology and .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Thores & Rena compilation But they are not very similar. Takeru said that Rena is equivalent to Myrmidia. As for , it might be different but it would be Yelmalio. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Great God Category:The Three Graces